Counting Stars
by Annaylie
Summary: Kagome Higurashi finally got the dream she always wanted, to meet the band Bakusaiga. As love starts to bloom for Kagome and her hero, someone comes in and try to tear them apart. Will Love conquer all? Rated M for Violence, alcohol, drugs and future lemon.
1. Worlds Collide

AN: New Sessh/Kag story. Hopefully you'll like the story. Just to let everybody know that in my stories I don't portray Kikyo as a bitch. She is usually Kagome's and Sango's closets friend.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: Worlds Collide

7:30am

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

"Ugh morning already?" The girl mumble as she turned off her alarm.

"Kagome! Get your tiny butt up. Were going to be late!" Kagome's best friend Sango yelled as she began to bang on her bedroom door.

"Yes mommy!" Kagome yelled back as she got up and got ready for work.

Both Kagome and Sango worked at Nikki's, A small coffee shop in town. Nikki's is actually consider the best in all of Tokyo. They were grateful that they were able to get a job their. Luckily their friend Kikyo, who was the owner's daughter was pretty much the reason why they got the job in the first place.

Kagome placed her IPhone on her Ihome and immediately turned it on to her favorite band, Bakusaiga. Kagome began to play to her favorite song, I will not Bow.

Fall

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't want to change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

Open your eyes!

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I am not proud, cold-blooded fake  
I will shut the world away

Fall!

By the time the song was over, Kagome had already finished brushing her teeth and pulled out her work clothes from the closet. Now she was ready to take a shower. A lot was on her mind. Like the fact how her life was a complete mess. Both her parents were a screw up, they drank and did drugs. When she was 10, both her parents and her infant brother were killed in a car crash.

Even though they were a complete mess, Kagome will always love and miss her parents.

After 15 minutes in the shower, Kagome was ready to get out. She climbed out carefully and walked over to her bed where her clothes were waiting for her. As she was changing, her minded drifted off to the four years she spent in high school and her horrible relationship with her now ex-boyfriend Hojo.

He was the abusive type and was always hitting Kagome for everything she did that he didn't like. By the time they reached their senior year, Kagome and the help of her friends finally went to the police. Now Hojo is rotting in prison.

After High School, Kagome and Sango decided to skip the college life and continued to work at the café. Where she and Sango was able to raise just enough money to rent an apartment closer to the café.

After another 15 minutes of getting dress, Kagome was ready to head out. She grabbed her purse and her shoes and left her room. She found Sango in the kitchen, sipping on some coffee.

"Hey sweetie" Sango said as she saw Kagome walk in the kitchen.

"Hey hun" Kagome said as she gave the girl a hug.

"How did you sleep?" Sango asked the question she always asks in the morning.

Kagome sighed

"The dreams are back?" Sango asked.

"Yea" Kagome said softly.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about it" Sango suggested.

"You know I can't and beside where am I going to find the money for it" Kagome said with a sad look on her face. Since the very beginning, Kagome had been wanting to see a specialist about it. Now its practically impossible.

"Well at least Bakusaiga gave you some company" Sango said with a smirk on her face.

Kagome began to giggle. Every single one of Sango's closest friends are huge fans of Japan's most popular rock band and Sango completely understands that their music practically saved Kagome's life in the past.

"Well let's get out of here before we are late" Sango said as she grabbed her purse and keys and walked out the apartment with Kagome right behind her.

!

!

!

!

Luckily for them their job was only 5 minutes away in walking distance. Once they entered the café, Sango turned on the OPEN sign, signaling everybody that they were open and ready for business. Kagome turned on all the coffee pots and wrote down the day's special.

10 minutes later, people started showing up and so did Kikyo.

"Good Morning ladies" Kikyo said in a very happy mood.

"Hey girly" Sango said before taking a customer's order.

"Hey Kikyo" Kagome said as she walked over to the dining area and gave a customer their order.

"What no class today?" Kagome asked as she walked back to the counter.

"Nope, So I decided to come here and hang with you guys" Kikyo said as she grabbed one of the worker's apron.

Aww well aren't you sweet" Sango said sarcastically then winked at the girl.

"Hey I am angel" Kikyo said.

"Yeah when Hell freezes over" Sango said to the girl before handing her customer their order.

That was one of the things why Kagome loved her friends, they can joke about each other all the time and they still love each other. In the morning the café was usually busy with customers wanting a nice cup of java and nice light breakfast. By the time Lunch came around it starts to simmer down.

"hmm let's see if I can find something interesting on the radio" Kikyo said as she turned on the Café radio and put it on the girls favorite station. 96.6 RockX

"What's up Tokyo, this is DJ Kai and here I am with the boys of Bakusaiga" The DJ said.

"What's up Tokyo" The bandmate said in unison.

The girls stood completely still as they listen to the radio.

"Today we'll be playing their latest single Welcome Home and after that you guys will get a chance to win some fabulous tickets to their concert this weekend right here in Tokyo" The DJ said. That comment got the girls on high alert.

"Where's the phone!" Sango yelled as she grabbed the phone, waiting for the DJ to give out the signal.

"Well without further ado here is their latest signal Welcome Home" The DJ as he began to play the song.

You could've been all I wanted  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors  
But if you really loved me  
You would've endured my world

Well if you're just as I presumed  
A whore in sheep's clothing  
Fucking up all I do  
And if so here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played martyr,  
I'll drill through your hands  
The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep  
But if you could just write me out  
To neverless wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,  
So with sin I condemn you  
Demon play, demon out!

Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs

One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl...  
I'd do anything for you  
One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl  
Before I hope you die

"Alright you guys that was their latest single which will be play on this weekend at their concert. Now where is my caller number 18" The DJ said.

Sango imediately called the radio station but was too late someone else was caller number 18.

"Well that sucks" Kikyo said with a pout.

"I know right" Sango said as they listen to the winner scream to the high heavens

"Well maybe next time ladies" Kagome said and the girls went back to work.

!

!

!

!

It was already 1:00pm and Kikyo finally remembered that she forgot a couple of things at her place.

"Hey do one of you guys want to come with me to my place, I have to go pick up some things for the café and I completely forgot" Kikyo said

"I'll go" Sango said as she began to untie her apron.

"You're going to be ok Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes don't worry about me" Kagome said with a smile as she waved the girls goodbye.

Finally Kagome was alone in the café so she decided to walk over to the mini stage that the café had and began to play the keyboard. She was working on her latest song Clarity.

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

The door opened and three guys walked in. Kagome immediately stopped playing and walked over to the counter and took their orders. She noticed that each one of them had a pair of sunglasses. Which was weird considering it was raining outside.

"Welcome to Nikki's, How may I take your order" Kagome said.

"Yes I would like my coffee black and maybe a slice of your pound cake" The first man said.

"And I would like my coffee black as well with a triple shot of expresso" The second guy said.

"Same here" The third man said.

"Alright the your total will be 15.10" Kagome said

The first man gave her a 20 dollar bill

"You can keep the change" He said.

"Thanks" Kagome said with a smile and place the money in the tip jar and began to work on their orders.

The First man removed his sunglasses and stared at Kagome. before he arrived at the café he heard the girl singing from a mile away and he couldn't help but be hypnotized by her voice. He needed to see who this girl was and pray to the Kami that she was cute and single. His prayers had been answer, she was quite possible the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"You know you have a lovely voice" He said.

Kagome turned around to say thank you to the man but what she saw took her by surprise. It was Sesshomaru Taisho lead singer of the band Bakusaiga. Her Hero. Sesshomaru noticed how her heart rate immediately began to rise the moment she turned around.

"Umm Thank you" Kagome said as she began to blush.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho" Sesshomaru said as he extended his hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said as she placed her hand on his. They both shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Kagome" Sesshomaru said with his signature smile and Kagome couldn't help but smile back. It has always been her dream to meet this man. He is the reason why Kagome enjoy writing her own songs.

"Well like I said earlier you have a wonderful voice" Sesshomaru said.

"Well you're my inspiration Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a blush on her face. She couldn't believe she said that.

For some unknow reason that made Sesshomaru's heart skip a beat.

"You don't say?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes you and your band are the reason why I enjoy music and writing my own songs" Kagome said with a small smile on her face.

With that being said, the door opened and a scream was heard.

It was Kikyo and Sango. Both girls completely forgot how drenched they were the minute they walked inside the café. They didn't care that they were practically freezing their asses off.

"O...M...G" Kikyo said as Sango nodded her head.

"Hello ladies" both men who still had their sunglasses on said.

Kikyo and Sango waved their hands.

The two men removed their sunglasses and it was Inuyasha Taisho, the lead guitarist and Miroku Kaze, the lead bassist.

Kagome gave the two girls a small smile and handed them both a towel to dry off.

Both girls walked over to the counter where Kagome placed both Inuyasha's and Miroku's orders on the counter. Once they were dried off, they both walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku and handed them their coffees

"So tell me Kagome, will I'll be seeing you this weekend at the concert?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sadly no" Kagome said with a sad look on her face.

"Hmm" Sesshomaru said then pulled out his cellphone and called someone.

"Hey Ryo, it's Sesshomaru {silence} Yea I am at Nikki's on the corner of Tekko and Kyo. Can you come here real quick {silence} great I'll see you soon" With that he hunged up.

Kagome was confused and Sesshomaru noticed it.

"Oh don't worry about it" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

Kagome nodded and the two began to talk about silly things while Sesshomaru was waiting for this Ryo person to come. 10 minutes later Ryo finally showed up.

"Hey what's up boys" Ryo said as she shook hands with the bandmates.

"Hey Ryo I need a favor and only you can do it" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright what do you need?" Ryo said.

"I need a couple of tickets for my new friend for this weekend's show" Sesshomaru said.

The girls couldn't believe it, Kikyo and Sango were both jumping with joy while Kagome just stood still and stared at Sesshomaru with complete shock.

"You know I can't do it, we're completely sold out" Ryo said and the Kikyo and Sango stopped jumping.

"Well then we're just going to have to figure this out. I don't want my new friend to miss our concert" Sesshomaru said while both Kikyo and Sango began to nodded their heads at the group of male.

"Well what do you suggests Taisho, our show is completely booked" Ryo said.

"I got an idea" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome and her friends.

"I'll pick them up on the morning of our show" Sesshomaru said. All three girls were now jumping in joy.

"Oh My God, Thank you so much" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha and Miroku were both happy as well. They were hoping that they could see them again in the future.

"Alright then it's settle. You ladies can invite two more people to come with you guys to the concert" Sesshomaru said.

"And make sure they are not guys" Inuyasha said as he winked at Kikyo.

Kikyo blushed.

"I have an idea on who to invite" Kagome said and immediately Sango and Kikyo knew who those two people would be.

"Awesome" Inuyasha said

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and asked for her address, Kagome gladly gave it to him.

"We'll pick you ladies up by 9am and bring some extra clothes for the concert and a overnight bag"

All three girls nodded their heads.

"Ok we'll see you guys on Saturday then" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" All three girls said in unison.

Inuyasha gave a hug to Kikyo while Miroku gave a hug to Sango. Sesshomaru gave Kagome kiss on her cheek. Kagome immediately blushed.

"Well have good day ladies" Sesshomaru said as he waved the girls goodbye.

All three girls waved goodbye and after a couple of seconds, they were finally alone.

**!SCREAMS!**

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it" Sango said as she began to jump up and down.

"Alright Sango call Ayame and I'll call Rin" Kagome said she grabbed her phone.

The girls were completely excited about their future plans for this Saturday and they were going to spend it with their favorite band.

Saturday needs hurry up and come.

!

!

!

!

AN: Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Just to let you guys know that this story will have a lot of songs in it and it will be different types of it. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories. I'll be posting Right Here In My Arms and Chasing The Demon next. Right now I'm in the process of moving so hopefully I'll have the chapters posted by the end of the month.

Chapter Songs (In order)

1. I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin

2. Welcome Home - Coheed and Cambria

3. Clarity - Zedd feat Foxes

AGES

Kagome - 21

Sango - 21

Kikyo - 20

Rin - 21

Ayame - 22

Sesshomaru - 29

Inuyasha - 27

Miroku - 26

Shippou - 24

Kouga - 27

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


	2. The Concert

AN: Thank you to all my readers you guys are the best.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: The Concert

Today is the day.

The day of the concert and the girls couldn't contain themselves.

"Ok ladies it's 8:30am which means the boys will be here in 30 minutes, time for an items check" Kagome said.

All of the girls nodded their heads

"Tonight's clothes?" Kagome said.

"Check" Sango said.

"Make-up?" Kagome said

"Check" Kikyo said.

"Flat Iron, Curling Iron, and Blow Dryer" Kagome said.

"Check" Rin said.

"Sleeping clothes and toothbrushes" Kagome said.

"Check" Ayame said.

"Morning after pill?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome and the girls gave Kikyo the "Are you serious" look.

"What?" Kikyo asked, trying to hold the laughter that was building up from inside.

"Kikyo you slut" Sango said as threw a pillow at Kikyo.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm getting some action tonight" Kikyo said proudly.

Kagome just rolled her eyes as they finished up checking all the items that they are going to need for the weekend. It was already 8"56am when they heard the bell ring and the girl's heart rate was racing. Kagome walked over to open the door and saw Sesshomaru standing in the hallway.

"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he pulled out a single stem rose and handed it to Kagome.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she took the rose and held it in front of her rose to smell it "Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile on her face as she signal him to come in.

"You ladies ready?" Sesshomaru said and at cue the rest of the band appeared at the doorway.

Both Ayame and Rin began to squeal.

"Well I'll take that as a yes" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

The boys were now grabbing the girls stuff which made the girls very happy. Making sure everything was locked Kagome and Sesshomaru were the last to leave the apartment. With one final lock to the door, Kagome had no idea how her life was going to change forever.

"You ready Kagome" Sesshomaru said making sure Kagome wouldn't fall as she was walking down the stairs.

"Yes I'm very excited" Kagome said.

"Good because I'm going to make sure that tonight's show is the best you ever seen" Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his face.

Kagome smiled.

When they finally made it outside, Kagome couldn't believe what she saw. It was their Tour bus and it was enormous

"Wow" Kagome said.

"You like?" Sesshomaru said.

"Uh huh" Kagome said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at Kagome's cuteness and innocence.

"Hurry up you guys" Inuyasha yelled from inside the bus. Everybody except for Kagome and Sesshomaru were already inside the bus.

Kagome began to laugh from excitement as Sesshomaru was loading her bags inside the bus. Finally they were inside the bus.

It was time to party.

!

!

!

!

"What do you mean Kagura won't be here?!" Sesshomaru yelled at his manager.

"She said she was done touring with Bakusaiga, She wants nothing to do with you until you decide what your relationship is with her." His manager Ryo said as calmly as he could.

"What relationship, we just recorded a song together?" Sesshomaru said in utter disbelief.

"That's not what she said Sesshomaru" Ryo said.

"Well whatever she said I don't want to hear it, what am I suppose to do with the song? I can't sing it alone!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"What if we can find a replacement?" Ryo suggested

"No way it's too late" Sesshomaru said.

Are you sure?" Ryo asked.

It hit him. Kagome could sing the song with him, She had the most beautiful voice he ever heard. A lot better than Kagura's voice.

"Hold that thought" Sesshomaru said as he stormed out of the room to find Kagome. Luckily he found her at the Arena's café having lunch with the girls.

"Kagome please help me!" Sesshomaru said as he took a seat next to Kagome.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Please tell me you know the song Close My Eyes Forever?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"Well Of course she knows that song word by word, it's her favorite song" Sango added.

"Oh thank the Kamis" Sesshomaru said as he sighed in relief.

"I need you to sing that song with me Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome said.

"As well as tonight" Sesshomaru added.

"What?!" Kagome shrieked in disbelief. She never sang in front of an audience.

"Please Kagome you have such a beautiful voice and Kagura won't make it to tonight's show" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Ok how about we just sing it now and see how it feels?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Ok" Kagome said.

The rest of the girls started to squeal, Sesshomaru was right, Kagome did have a beautiful voice.

They made it to the arena and began to play the song, The girls, the band and the crew couldn't believe it. They were a match made in heaven. Once the song ended they applauded at the duet.

"So what do you say Kagome, will you sing with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked around and saw the encouraged look on her friends face. She had her answer.

"Yes"

!

!

!

!

It was 8:00pm and the show was about to begin. The girls were all ready for the show to begin. As for Kagome, She was nervous as hell.

"Don't worry Kagome it's going to be ok" Sango yelled to her friend.

"Kagome just nodded her head.

The lights finally began to dim and the crowd began to scream

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru yelled at the audience.

The crowd screamed.

"I can't here you I said are you ready?" Sesshomaru yelled once again

The crowd screamed even louder.

"Well then lets fucking party" Sesshomaru yelled and finally the curtains rose

The crowd began to cheer.

Sesshomaru with his guitar was at the center.

Inuyasha on lead guitar was on the left.

Miroku on bass was on the right.

Koga on drums was behind Sesshomaru.

Shippou with his keyboard was behind Inuyasha.

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha each had a microphone.

Their song Give Me A Sign began to play.

**SESSHOMARU**

**Dead star shine**  
**Light up the sky**  
**I'm all out of breath**  
**My walls are closing in**  
**Days go by**  
**Give me a sign**  
**Come back to the end**  
**The shepherd of the damned**

**I can feel you falling away**

**No longer the lost**  
**No longer the same**  
**And I can see you starting to break**  
**I'll keep you alive**  
**If you show me the way**  
**Forever - and ever**  
**the scars will remain**  
**I'm falling apart**  
**Leave me here forever in the dark**

**Daylight dies**  
**Blackout the sky**  
**Does anyone care?**  
**Is anybody there?**  
**Take this life**  
**Empty inside**  
**I'm already dead**  
**I'll rise to fall again**

**I can feel you falling away**

**No longer the lost**  
**No longer the same**  
**And I can see you starting to break**  
**I'll keep you alive**  
**If you show me the way**  
**Forever - and ever**  
**the scars will remain**  
**I'm falling apart**  
**Leave me here forever in the dark**

_INUYASHA_

_God help me I've come undone_  
_Out of the light of the sun_  
_God help me I've come undone_  
_Out of the light of the sun_

**SESSHOMARU**

**I can feel you falling away**

**No longer the lost**  
**No longer the same**  
**And I can see you starting to break**  
**I'll keep you alive**  
**If you show me the way**  
**Forever - and ever**  
**the scars will remain**

**Give me a sign**

_INUYASHA_

_There's something buried in the words_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Give me a sign**

_INUYASHA_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Just give me a sign**

_INUYASHA_

_there's something buried in the words_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Give me a sign**

_INUYASHA_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Just give me a sign**

_INUYASHA_

_There's something buried in the words_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Give me a sign**

_INUYASHA_

_Your tears are adding to the flood_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Forever - and ever**  
**The scars will remain**

After the song was over the crowd let out one final scream. The girls were all jumping with joys.

"You guys wants some more?" Sesshomaru yelled. He was already cover in sweat.

The crowd screamed again.

"Alright this one is The Theft" Sesshomaru yelled as the band began to play the song

**SESSHOMARU**

**He bends and he breaks**  
**If he gives they will take away**  
**His passion, his pain, his grace**

_INUYASHA_

_He exhales,_  
_A thousand black flowers explode_  
_Into butterflies as they're away_

_Rip them out, take them,_  
_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_  
_That resembles a soul of a man_

**SESSHOMARU**

**See him numb, see him crushed**

_INUYASHA_

_(see him numb, see him crushed)_

_Rip them out, take them_  
_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_  
_That resembles a soul of a man_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Leave them numb, leave them crushed**

_INUYASHA_

_(leave them numb, leave them crushed)_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Took the fire inside**  
**One too many times**  
**He's burning over and out now,**  
**He flails**  
**Up against the raging tides,**  
**No more fights**  
**Everything you ever wanted to see,**  
**See it in his eyes**  
**One more time, one more time**

_INUYASHA_

_Climb down to test the waters,_  
_My hands feel like they're rusting away, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_So I'll pace around like a lamb before the slaughter_  
_I'll stay here as long as you let me,_  
_Decision's been made obvious so I will return_  
_Where I started I'll stay here_  
_When I'm finished I'll whither away_

_Rip them out, take them,_  
_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_  
_That resembles a soul of a man_

**SESSHOMARU**

**See him numb, see him crushed**

_INUYASHA_

_ (see him numb, see him crushed)_  
_Rip them out, take them_  
_Burn to coals as they crush and leave nothing_  
_That resembles a soul of a man_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Leave them numb, leave them crushed**

_INUYASHA_

_(leave them numb, leave them crushed)_

The crowd began to scream once again,

"You guys are the best!" Sesshomaru yelled.

The crowd started to cheer once again.

"So this next song I'm going to need some help in singing, What do you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

The crowd began to scream and yelling out yes.

"Awesome! this next song is My Songs Know what you did in the dark" Sesshomaru said. He grabbed his microphone and walked over to the edge of the stage. The music began to play and he pointed his microphone to the audience.

_AUDIENCE_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._  
_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**SESSHOMARU**

**B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**  
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**  
**And besides in the mean, mean time**  
**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

**I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just gotta get you off the cage**  
**I'm a young lover's rage**  
**Gonna need a spark to ignite**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**

_AUDIENCE_

_I'm on fire_

**SESSHOMARU**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**

_AUDIENCE_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**SESSHOMARU**

**In the dark, dark**

_AUDIENCE_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**SESSHOMARU**

**In the dark, dark**

**All the writers keep writing what they write**  
**Somewhere another pretty vein just dies**  
**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**  
**That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me**

**A constellation of tears on your lashes**  
**Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes**  
**In the end everything collides**  
**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**

_AUDIENCE_

_I'm on fire_

**SESSHOMARU**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**

_AUDIENCE_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**SESSHOMARU**

**In the dark, dark**

_AUDIENCE_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

SESSHOMARU

**In the dark, dark**

**My songs know what you did in the dark**  
**(My songs know what you did in the dark)**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**

_AUDIENCE_

_I'm on fire_

**SESSHOMARU**

**So light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**  
**Light 'em up, up, up**

_AUDIENCE_

_I'm on fire_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**SESSHOMARU**

**In the dark, dark**

_AUDIENCE_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

**SESSHOMARU**

**In the dark, dark**

_AUDIENCE_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa._

The music finally ended and the crowd were all cheering and yelling out the bandmate names.

"As you guys already know Kagura and I did a song together" Sesshomaru said and the crowd began to scream again.

"The problem is that Kagura is not even here" Sesshomaru said pretending to be upset and the crowd wasn't happy as well.

"But don't worry, One lucky audience is going to sing it with me" Sesshomaru said and crowd began to cheer and pointing fingers at themselves, signaling Sesshomaru to pick them.

Sesshomaru reached down, winked at Kagome and grabbed her hand. He pulled her onstage as gently as he could.

Making sure that the microphone was no where near their faces, he made sure she was ready.

"You ready Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes" Kagome said. Sesshomaru noticed that she was trembling.

"Remember it's just us, don't think about where we are at, just picture that we are still backstage rehearsing" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head. She had a smile on her face and that made Sesshomaru smile as well.

"Alright everybody this is Kagome and she'll be helping me sing the song" Sesshomaru said as one of the backstage crew member handed Kagome a microphone.

"Alright here is Close My Eyes Forever" Sesshomaru said and the music began to play.

_KAGOME_

_Baby_  
_I get so scared inside, and I don't really understand_  
_Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy?_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Heaven**  
**Is in the palm of my hand, and it's waiting here for you**  
**What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy?**

**If I close my eyes forever**  
**Will it all remain unchanged?**

_KAGOME_

_If I close my eyes forever_  
_Will it all remain the same?_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Sometimes**  
**It's hard to hold on**  
**So hard to hold on to my dreams**  
**It isn't always what it seems**  
**When you're face to face with me**

_KAGOME_

_You're like a dagger_  
_And stick me in the heart_  
_And taste the blood from my blade_  
_And when we sleep, would you shelter me_  
_In your warm and darkened grave?_

_If I close my eyes forever_  
_Will it all remain unchanged?_

**SESSHOMARU**

**If I close my eyes forever**  
**Will it all remain the same?**

_KAGOME_

_Will you ever take me?_

**SESSHOMARU**

**No, I just can't take the pain**

_KAGOME_

_But would you ever trust me?_

**SESSHOMARU**

**No, I'll never feel the same, Oh**

KAGOME

_I know I've been so hard on you_  
_I know I've told you lies_  
_If I could have just one more wish_  
_I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes_

**_TOGETHER_**

_**If I close my eyes forever**_  
_**Will it all remain unchanged?**_  
_**If I close my eyes forever**_  
_**Will it all remain the same?**_

**SESSHOMARU**

**Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes for me  
**

The song ended and when the crowd began to cheer it was loudest cheer the band has ever heard.

Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Give it up for Kagome!" Sesshomaru said and crowd began to cheer her on.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a hug and whisper in her ear "That was amazing Kagome" Kagome began to blush.

Sesshomaru guided Kagome back to her friends. The girls gave Kagome a big hug and congratulated her on her performance.

The stage lights began to dim and the only person that they saw was Sesshomaru and his acoustic.

"Alright this next song I just finished writing it and you guys will be the first to hear it. This song I wrote is for a very special person I met a few days ago, and I hope that one days she realizes just how amazing she is" Sesshomaru said before he began to chuckle.

"I know it's weird that I wrote a love song for this person, but she gave me hope and I just hope that after hearing this song, she would want to build a friendship with me because that is something I would love. This song is call If I lose Myself" Sesshomaru said as he began to play his guitar.

I stared up at the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I stared up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.

You can feel the light start to tremble,  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window tonight.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be you and I.  
Lose myself tonight...

I woke up with the sun,  
Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved.  
I woke up just to see  
With all of the faces, you were the one next to me.

You can feel the light start to tremble,  
Washing what you know out to sea.  
You can see your life out of the window tonight.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be by your side.  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah.

If I lose myself tonight,  
It'll be you and I.  
Lose myself tonight...  
Whoooooooooo

Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.  
Take us down and we keep trying,  
Forty thousand feet, keep flying.

(Lose myself)  
If I lose myself tonight...

Whoooooooooo  
Whoooooo, whoooo,  
Whooooooo

Whoooooooooo  
Whoooooo, whoooo,  
Whooooooo

The Song ended and the crowd cheered on.

Kagome and the girls noticed that throughout the whole song, Sesshomaru's eyes never left Kagome's.

"You don' think that song was for...?" Sango asked.

Kagome wasn't sure either and even though Sesshomaru had been so kind to her throughtout the whole day, what's going to happen once the concert ended? Sesshomaru would eventually go back to touring and Kagome is still going to be here working in the small café.

A couple more songs were played and then the concert was finally over

"Thank you Tokyo, you guys were the best" Sesshomaru said. With one final wave and a group picture of the band with the audience, The band was finally off the stage. The arena began to quickly empty out and the girls decided to wait for the boys by the entrance. After an hour, the arena was finally cleared out and boys made their appearance.

"So you guys are ready to party?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk. The girls began to cheer.

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

Chapter Songs (In Order)

1. Give Me A Sign - Breaking Benjamin

2. The Theft - Atreyu

3. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boys

4. Close My Eyes Forever - Device (Originally By Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne)

5. If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna


	3. Alone Together

AN: Thank you For all of the Support I have been getting for this story.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Alone Together

As soon as the group exited the arena, they were bombarded by paparazzi and news reporters. Each one of them began asking questions to the band members, especially Sesshomaru and the "Mystery Girl" singing with him.

"Who is this lovey girl?" One news reporter asked.

"Will she be releasing an album, anytime soon?" Another reporter asked.

"What is your relationship with the girl Sesshomaru?" Another reporter asked.

All questions were dismissed by Sesshomaru and the rest of the band members. By the time they made it all inside the limo was when Kagome was finally able to relax.

"How do you guys handle all those cameras and Paparazzi?" Kagome asked.

"Comes with practice" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder.

Inside the limo the band and the girls all began to drink champagne and began to party. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the corner making out while Sango just got done slapping Miroku because he "accidently" touched her boobs. Rin and Ayame were bothing talking with Shippou and Kouga. Sesshomaru and Kagome both remained quiet because neither of them didn't know what to say.

"Did you enjoy yourself today Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked softly.

"Yes I did. Once again thank you so much for the tickets Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Not a problem Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

After 20 minutes of driving around the city, the group finally made it to their Hotel, in which they were planning to party up in the presidential suite. Thanks to their manager, nobody knew where Bakusaiga was staying at so there were no reporters waiting for them at the hotel entrance. The entire group finally exited the limo and began to approach, all but Kagome.

Kagome was beginning to grow nervous and she wasn't sure whether she should enter or not. Even though her friends are with her, Kagome learned the hard way to always listen to her gut feeling and something was telling her to stay away.

Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's reaction and stay behind with her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really" Kagome said quietly.

When the group made it to the entrance of the hotel, they noticed that Sesshomaru and Kagome were not behind them. They all turned around and saw them standing by the limo.

"C'mon you two, it's time to party" Inuyasha said and everybody began to cheer. Kagome shook her head and Sesshomaru knew right away that Kagome was feeling uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to stay with Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever more partying for us" Koga said as he gave Ayame a kiss on the lips. The boys and the girls were definitely ready to get down and dirty. Finally the group entered the hotel, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone outside.

"I'm sorry, You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to" Kagome said.

"It's alright. I'm not going to leave a beautiful girl outside by herself beside I not into the whole partying scene" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh" Kagome said quietly.

"Walk with me" Sesshomaru said as he placed Kagome's hand on his arm. The little group began to walk the quiet streets of Tokyo. The two remained quiet as they just enjoyed the company of each other and the sound of the city. It was very peaceful.

"So Kagome, tell me a little bit about yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I moved here when I was about 11, I grew up in Okinawa but after my parents were killed I ended up in the foster care system here" Kagome said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and brought her closer to him.

"It's ok, they weren't really the best of parents anyway" Kagome said quietly.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks. Who knows maybe one day I'll be ready to talk to someone at least." Kagome said.

"So when did you start writing your own music?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When I was 15, It helps me and its a good way for me to express what I'm feeling" Kagome said with a smile and Sesshomaru returned her smile with one of his own as they continued to walk around the city.

!

!

!

!

Finally the couple made it back to Nikki's, where they sat and talked while enjoying a nice cup of coffee. It was the first time where Kagome and even Sesshomaru were able to be themselves. For Sesshomaru it was very refreshing and it was something he really did enjoy. Even though Kagome was feeling a little bit nervous, she soon relaxed when she realize that the only thing Sesshomaru wanted was just to sit down and talk.

"So what's it like being famous?" Kagome asked.

"Some days are very enjoyable but other days, especially when we are on the road touring it gets pretty lonely at times" Sesshomaru said.

"What no girlfriend?" Kagome asked. Even though she already knew the answer, she still wanted to hear what he would say. Plus she soon realized how fun it is to tease Sesshomaru.

"No girlfriend for me. I guess I haven't found the right one yet, what about you, do you have a boyfriend?" Sesshomaru said.

"Nope I am single and happy about it" Kagome said with a smile. He wasn't sure why, but that little comment made Sesshomaru very happy. Deep down, Sesshomaru was starting to grow feelings toward Kagome and he wanted her all to himself.

"What about in the future? Surely you don't want to be single the rest of your life?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes you are right. I do want to have a family one day, a husband of my own and have little kids running around" Kagome said as she begin to giggle softly. Sesshomaru smiled softly after hearing Kagome laugh.

"You know you have a very cute laugh" Sesshomaru said.

"You really think so?" Kagome said as she begin to blush.

"Yes Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Well thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she smiled softly and trying her hardest not to blush.

"So tell me Kagome, we both know you have a beautiful voice, have you ever thought about becoming a musician? I mean it when I say that you can go far" Sesshomaru said.

"Honestly I have thought about it and it will be a dream come true for me to do something like that. You know I never went to college. I've been working here ever since I was in high school. I wanted to make sure that I was able to make it on my own once I got out of the system" Kagome said.

"So I take that a family never took you in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I was pretty much on my own since I was 11, I thank Kami everyday for giving me all my friends because honestly if they never came into my life, I think I might be dead right now?" Kagome said as tears began to fall.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek and with his thumb, he gently wiped her tears away. "You know Kagome I can't even imagine what you went through as a child growing up, but know this. I want to become your friend and I want to help you live the life you always dreamed about" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

"Now there is one more thing I want you to do for me before leave the café" Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I want you to sing, sing your heart out. Sing what you are feeling right now" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome remained silent as she thought on a song she could sing, There was this one song that stood out from all the other ones she has ever written. A song that described perfectly on what she was feeling right now. The first song she has ever written. Kagome stood up from her chair and slowly began to walk toward the keyboard that was on the little stage. Making sure everything was plugged in and all the sounds were in placed. Kagome began to play

Sometimes when I'm sitting on my bed  
Feeling so, so lonely  
Wishing someone hold me  
All I have is three little notes playing in my head  
Outside I can cover all the scars  
Inside lie the words just pleading to be heard  
'Cause all I have is three million melodies to kill the hurt

And now I'm ready  
Now I'm gonna sing 'em all out  
Sing 'em out just for myself  
I don't even care what the world thinks about how I sound

'Cause when I open my mouth  
My whole heart comes out  
Every tear I wanna cry is satisfied  
I'm singing 'til I'm winning  
Imma sing all night  
'Cause when I open my mouth  
There's no place to hide  
Everything that I've been feeling runs wild and free  
I'm singing 'cause I'm winning  
Imma sing for me

I stand and believe in who I am  
Take shots at my heart  
But who am I to give up  
Everybody needs a melody to set their souls free  
My stage is the greatest in the world  
Give back to the ones who struggle with me stay true  
Reminding me to see my only chosen destiny

And now I'm ready  
Now I'm gonna sing it all out  
Sing it out just for myself  
I don't even care what the world thinks about how I sound

'Cause when I open my mouth  
My whole heart comes out  
Every tear I wanna cry is satisfied  
I'm singing 'til I'm winning  
Imma sing all night  
'Cause when I open my mouth  
There's no place to hide  
Everything that I've been feeling runs wild and free  
I'm singing 'cause I'm winning  
Imma sing for me

Sing for me (sing for me)  
Sing for myself, sing what I believe  
Let my heart, heart come out  
Right here, right now let the rain come down

Sing for me (sing for me)  
Sing for myself, sing what I believe  
Let my heart, heart come out  
Right here, right now make my own, my very own sound

'Cause when I open my mouth  
My whole heart comes out  
Every tear I wanna cry is satisfied  
I'm singing 'til I'm winning Imma sing all night  
'Cause when I open my mouth  
There's no place to hide  
Everything that I've been feeling runs wild and free  
I'm singing 'cause I'm winning Imma sing for me

When Kagome finally finished the song, she noticed Sesshomaru standing right next to her. It felt good knowing that he was right there next to her. For Kagome Sesshomaru was just the leverage she needed in life. Just like his music is for her, Sesshomaru gave her inspriration and courage.

"How did that feel?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome began to cry again and with a smiled she answered.

"It felt damn good" Kagome said as she started to laugh while trying to wipe her tears away. Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kagome waist and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad" Sesshomaru whispered softly.

!

!

!

!

Finally Sesshomaru and Kagome left the café and headed straight toward the hotel where everybody was at. During their walk, Sesshomaru ended up intertwining his hand with Kagome, which he was very happy that she didn't pull away. After twenty minutes of walking, they finally made it to the hotel in which this time, Kagome wasn't afraid to enter. They entered and walked straight toward the elevator and Sesshomaru swiped his key to take him and Kagome to the presidential suite.

When the door finally opened, all they saw was a complete mess. Clothes everywhere and loud music playing in the background. There were cigarettes and beer bottles all over the floor. Due to his keen hearing Sesshomaru was able to spot where everybody was at. What he saw made him realize how thankful he was when he decided to stay with Kagome. Luckily for him, Kagome decided to stay by the elevator door so she didn't had to see her friends and bandmates in the state they were in.

Drunk and all half naked.

"Yo Sesshomaru you finally made it!" Inuyasha practically yelled due to the very loud music. A very drunk and half naked Kikyo was right there sitting on Inuyasha's lap and it looked like they were about to get down and dirty, even though there friends were in the room with them.

"Don't even worry about me little brother, Kagome and I are just leaving. I'm only here to pick up some clothes" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to his area of the room and went to grab the clothes he needed for the night. Each of the bandmates had separate rooms while the girls were going to stay in the presidential suite. Although Sesshomaru soon figured out that this was a place that Kagome did not want to sleep in. So he had something special planned for Kagome.

Finally Sesshomaru made it to where Kagome was standing at.

"You ready?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes" Kagome said as she nodded her head. She wasn't sure why, but Kagome started to feel butterflies in her stomach. Sesshomaru and Kagome entered the elevator and went down one floor. Where his room was at. After walking a few feel from the elevator, they made it to his room. Now Kagome understood why she started to feel butterflies. There was only one bed in the room.

"You ok?" Sesshomaru asked sensing her nervousness.

"Yes I am alright" Kagome said as she removed the sweater she was wearing and placed it on the chair by the desk. Wasn't sure why he hasn't noticed it before but Kagome looked extremely sexy tonight. She was wearing a black strapless corset and a black mini skirt with a pair of converse. She was wearing her hair down and it was curly, which made her facial structure stand out. All in all Kagome looked very beautiful tonight.

"You know Kagome, you looked very beautiful tonight" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile. Although she was beginning to wonder if he meant what he said or only said that to get into her pants. Kagome sat down and Sesshomaru followed.

He placed a hand on her cheek and made her look at him. "I mean it Kagome, you were beautiful time and I want to thank you for singing with me earlier" Sesshomaru said as he started to move his head closer to Kagome's.

"You're welcome Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly as she stared at his lips. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru placed his lips on Kagome's and kissed her gently. Kagome was definitely in shock. His lips felt like heaven and were the softest lips ever, even though this is her fist time kissing a guy. After a while Kagome felt Sesshomaru lick her bottom lip, so out of instinct, she slightly parted her lips.

Kagome couldn't help but moan as she felt Sesshomaru slide his tongue inside her mouth. Suddenly Kagome felt Sesshomaru slide his hand up to her right breast and he began to gently massage it. Kagome started to feel pressure in between her thighs and even though she wanted more, she began to wonder if this was the right thing to do. She wanted him more than anything in this world but Kagome needed to know if he felt the same way about her. Kagome and Sesshomaru continued their little kissing session until Sesshomaru felt the need to allow Kagome to breathe.

"Kagome I don't want to push you or anything, I want to know if you want this just as much as I do" Sesshomaru said. Kagome just stared at Sesshomaru and begin to wonder what she really wanted right now. Should she follow her heart or her mind?

!

!

!

!

Yes I know that it sucked that I left it right here, but I wanted to know if you guys want a lemon in the next chapter or should I just wait for later on the story. Honestly I could go either or, so it won't bother me on what you guys want. Whichever has the most votes is what I will post for next chapter, so leave me a review. Please disregard any misspelling or grammar error that I may have forgotten in this chapter.

Song In Chapter: Sing For Me - Christina Aguilera

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	4. A Night To Remember

AN: Well you guys have spoken so here it the lemon you have been waiting for. Also bear with me because this is my first lemon.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine only the plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: A Night To Remember

Even though her mind was telling her to say no, Kagome couldn't help but listen to her heart. Who knows when she will able to see Sesshomaru again after this weekend and quite frankly she wasn't going to pass up on the offer to get a chance to be with him. You only live once and Kagome is finally going to start living after tonight.

"Yes Sesshomaru I want you" Kagome said as she leaned forward and began to nibble on his ear. The feel of Kagome's tongue on his ear was sending Sesshomaru's demon into a frenzy. How can something so simple feel so erotic for him.

"Do you want me Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered softly. The feeling of Kagome's whisper against his moisten ear was what pushed Sesshomaru over the edge. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome onto the bed with him on top of her.

"You know what I want baby" Sesshomaru whispered softly before slamming his lips against her. The feelings they had for each was being poured out into that kiss. After a few minutes of kissing, Sesshomaru broke the kiss and trailed soft kisses all over her neck. Kami she smelled so good and Sesshomaru couldn't get enough of her sweet scent.

Sesshomaru began to nibble softly on her neck and he was fighting the urge to bite her below her pulse. The place where a demon marks his mate. Kagome began to moan softly.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered softly.

"Yes baby?" Sesshomaru whispered back as he gave Kagome a chaste kiss on her neck, which sent a jolt of electricity down Kagome's spinal cord. Sesshonmaru noticed and he couldn't help but purr at her response. Sesshomaru quickly sat up and lifted Kagome up as well. He placed his hand at he bottom of her shirt and pulled it off of her. Once her shirt was off, he quickly unclasped her bra.

Once Sesshomaru removed her bra, he laid a kiss on both of her shoulders before gently laying her back down on the bed. He began to trail kissed all over her stomach and chest before he laid one teasing kiss on her left nipple.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. She definitely loved the way Sesshomaru was loving her body and she couldn't help but yearn for more.

"Please Sesshomaru..." Kagome moaned back as she arched her back. If having Sesshomaru was this good with teasing her nipple, she could only imagine what it felt lie when he reached her most sensitive area. Sesshomaru finally released her left nipple that he was sucking on.

"What does my baby want?" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Kagome's cheek and began to gently caress it.

"You. I want to feel you inside of me" Kagome said as she wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Not yet baby. Just sit back and enjoy the ride" Sesshomaru said with a smirk as he placed Kagome's right nipple into his mouth and gave it the same treatment he gave the other one.

Sesshomaru was truly a cruel man, Kagome wasn't sure how much more of this teasing she could take. It felt like she was about ready to explode. As Sesshomaru continued to lavish her right nipple, he trailed his hand all the way down to her skirt, where he slowly began to unbutton it. Once the button was free, he slowly pulled her skirt. Leaving her only in her underwear.

Sesshomaru sat back up and stared down on her Kagome. Kagome placed her arms over chest as she tried to hide herself. Even in that position, Kagome still looked beautiful.

"Don't Kagome, I want to see all of you" Sesshomaru said as pulled Kagome arm away from her chest. Kagome began to blush. Sesshomaru placed one finger right over her clit and Kagome immediately jumped at the sensation.

"So sensitive and innocent I see" Sesshomaru said as he leaned forward and gently blew on her clit. She was already wet and only enticed Sesshomaru even more. Sesshomaru pulled down her underwear and placed both her legs on each side of his shoulder.

"I want to know if this is what you want Kagome. After this there is no turning back" Sesshomaru said. He needed to make sure that Kagome was ready for this and even though this was something he wanted, he wanted to make sure that this was something Kagome wanted as well.

"Yes Sesshomaru. I want this more than anything" Kagome whispered back as she looked deep into his eyes. Sesshomaru saw no nervousness or even a lie. All he saw was Kagome's want and need.

Sesshomaru laid a kiss on her vaginal lips allowing his tongue lavish her soft little pearl. Already he could taste Kagome's sweet juices and he had to admit, Kagome was the most sweetest of them all. In the past he did have lovers come to his bed, but none of them compared to Kagome's taste. Sesshomaru slid one finger inside of Kagome and he was amazed with how tight she was. He continued to nibble on her clit as he began to pump in and out of her.

Kagome began to wither under of him and watching her beg for him only made Sesshomaru's beast growl in satisfaction. He knew Kagome was more than ready for him.

"You ready baby?" Sesshomaru said as he sat up and began to remove his clothes. Kagome was definitely inpressed with how gorgeous his body was, and was even more impressed with how big he was.

"Yes" Kagome whispered softly. She knew it was definitely going to hurt with how big he was. Sesshomaru placed his cock on Kagome's vaginal entrance and slowly began to slide inside of her. It amazed him that he didn't explode right then and there considering how tight she was. Finally Sesshomaru reached her hymen and he already noticed Kagome preparing herself for what is about to come.

"This may hurt baby and I'm so sorry" Sesshomaru said before pushing himself fully inside of her and immediately began to smell the blood in the air. Sesshomaru noticed the tears falling from Kagome's eyes the moment she screamed. He gently wiped her tears away as he began to say soothing words to her.

Words couldn't even describe the pain that Kagome was feeling right now. All she wanted to do was push Sesshomaru off of her and let her sleep for the remainder of the night but she knew the pain will soon leave her body. After a few minutes of withstanding the pain, the pain was finally gone. So she began to move her hips.

Sesshomaru saw that and decided to move his hips as well very slowly at first so that he wouldn't scare Kagome off of him. Kagome let out a soft moan as she finally got the courage to wrap her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru saw that and couldn't help but smirk at Kagome's little action, so he picked up the pace just a little bit.

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome gasped as she noticed a pressure starting to build up in between her legs. It was a pressure that felt oh so good for her and she couldn't help but crave some more of it so she tightly squeezed her legs around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Please Sesshomaru don't stop" Kagome whispered softly.

"Never baby" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome noticed the pressure starting to build up, whatever was coming, its going to hit her hard and Kagome didn't mind one bit as long as it was Sesshomaru making her feel this way.

"Sesshomaru... I'm going to... I'm going to..." Kagome couldn't say the right words as she arched her back towards Sesshomaru. For Sesshomaru it was a beautiful sight,

"Yes baby, cum for me. I know you want to" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed.

She came and she came hard and it was the most breath-taking experience she has ever experience. She might regret it in the future, but for now she is going to enjoy every bit of her time left with Sesshomaru. Deep down she did not want him to leave, in fear of what is going to happen to their relationship in the future.

Finally it was time for Sesshomaru to release and in fear of what Kagome might say, he removed his cock from her pussy just in time and came all over the bedsheets. Usually Sesshomaru wouldn't care about stuff like that but seeing as this was Kagome's first time, he did not want to risk ruining his relationship with her.

Deep down he did not want to leave her. In such a short little time, Sesshomaru has grown to care about Kagome so much that he was beginning to wonder if it was love that he was feeling towards. If that is the case then he wouldn't mind one bit. He wants to have a future with Kagome beside him because for the first time in his life, he feels alive when he is with Kagome and that was something he wants to feel in the years to come.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru finally collapsed beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her body closer to his where she placed her head on top of his chest. Sesshomaru has never been the cuddling type so this right here surprised and quite frankly he did not mind one bit.

!

!

!

!

"It was 3am and the couple was still awake. They were both afraid to fall asleep becuase then that would mean that their time together has ended. In the morning Sesshomaru and the band will leave for a six month period and that scared Kagome very much. For the first time in a long time, Kagome felt something she has never felt before.

Pure love and happiness.

She wasn't sure how Sesshomaru felt about her but deep down, Kagome has been slowly falling in love with the man beside her. he made feel things that she has never felt before. He gave her the passion she needed to pursue music. He made her feel happy for the first time.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered her name softly.

"Yes" Kagome said.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel alive" Kagome giggled softly. The sound of her giggle was music to his ears and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad baby" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Sesshomaru was starting to feel tired and even though he wanted to stay up all night with Kagome, he knew he couldn't. The band will be leaving in the morning so he needed a good night rest. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

Kagome noticed how quiet Sesshomaru has gotten and when she turned her head around, she noticed that Sesshomaru has fallen asleep. She knew why, they both had a long night and Sesshomaru will be leaving in the morning so he needed a good night rest. She was sad of course but she understood why. The life of a musician was very hard and demanding.

At least Sesshomaru gave her something that she will always remember. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the last thing on her mind was how perfect the night has become.

A night she will always remember.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 4 is finally complete. Please forgive me for such a long wait. Just recently moved into a new apartment and I am still getting everything settled in. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted sometime next week.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


End file.
